One piece legacy: Samurai country part 16
Moj'tu was on the den den mushi he had in the Daimyo's palace. He was the son of a Wano samurai, but he had no training from him, he died before he could even see his son. His mother was some trader, to Wano, before she died in labor. He only knew because the doctors told him. Ever since then, Moj'tu trained. He went to the east blue, hearing the Daimyo needed a bodyguard. He killed 50 other people wanting to be hired. He became the Daimyo's personal bodyguard, and his elite enforcer. He trained three orphans he found, to become his successors. So far, they have not accomplished it yet. Now, they might be dead, because of some pirates. When they heard of the incident at Yatara island, they tracked where he was going. This place seemed to be the perfect place to go, when they were headed here. Now, they expected them to be tough, but Moj'tu thought his men were tough enough to kill them. He was still talking to the pirates. "So, you defeated my men?" "Yes." "Well then... We know who you are. Shiro spied on you. Tack, Fea, Zozo... And Malk. Now... I want you to come here. I want to fight you. Ever since I got to the east blue, I never met a strong opponent. Now... I wish to challenge you. If you do not comply, I will destroy the poison den, and hunt you all down." He heard commotion from the other end, and he heard the young man's voice. "Okay, we'll kick your ass." He heard the click, and left the room. He didn't talk, until he met the Daimyo, talking to some servant girl. Pig. "Lord Daimyo, I wish to tell you that Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk are attacking this place." The Daimyo looked at Moj'tu, with complete suprise. "MAJ'TY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "Like I said. My men were defeated, and they are attacking the palace. Do not worry... I will kill them." "YOU BETTER! OR I WILL TELL MY MEN TO..." Moj'tu sent his blade, and pointed it rather close to the Daimyo's throat. "You do not threaten me... You pay me. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE OUR DEAL!" Moj'tu got to the door, and sat down. He was going to wait for them. The damn clown the Daimyo hired jumped around Moj'tu, singing. "Moj'tu, Moj'tu, the man with the stick in his ass!" Moj'tu grabbed his blade, and looked at the clown. "You want to press me?" "No sir, just singing." The clown ran away, and Moj'tu grumbled. - "WERE ALMOST THERE!" Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk were at the palace. It took them 10 minutes, but they were at the palace. It looked big, and had multiple pillars around it, with a huge metal fence to keep out invaders. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" The punch broke the fence in half, and they ran in. Malk looked at the palace, and screamed "BRING IT! MY PLACE IS BETTER THEN THIS GARBAGE!" They kept on running, and they saw the huge door. It was made of gold, and weighed 5 tons. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack's punch hit the door, and it opened with the force. They kept on running, and Fea noticed something strange about the place. "Where are the guards?" While Tack kept on running, Zozo and Malk started to notice it as well. Where were they? Tack ran past a few halls, and saw a huge double door. Tack saw it, and screamed "FOUND THE PLACE! WE ARE HERE TO INVADE! SURRENDER!" Zozo looked at Tack, and said to Tack "DON'T SCREAM THAT! THEY DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE HERE YET! NOW WE HAVE HUNDREDS OF GUARDS ANS THE LEADER TO FIGHT US! WE SHOULD MAKE A PLAN!" "SCREW PLANS! CHARGE FORWARD!" When Fea and Malk heard Tack say that, they both screamed "CHARGE FORWARD!" Malk kicked the door, and opened it. When the group saw what was in the room, they were completely surprised. Everyone in the room... Was dead. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc